


Yuuri Purrs

by ApollosLyre



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Purring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosLyre/pseuds/ApollosLyre
Summary: Series of events in which Yuuri Purrs and its the cutest thing.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day for everyone, first their skating conferences, then answering questions for media magazine and blogs, the press were everywhere, and at every corner they wanted pictures and interviews. They had then met with other skaters for a meal, and intended to go back to Christophe’s beach house in France. It was the end of another season, in which Katsuki Yuuri had placed first in the finals and won his first gold medal. Yuri had come second by just a few points, and Phichit had even managed to knock Chris off the podium and placed third. It seemed Yuri and Yuuri would be the ones on the podium until they retired. Victor decided to stay in retirement and focus on coaching his husband. 

The couple got married before the season, it had been a very small wedding, no press had even known about it. Their friends and family came, altogether having about fifty guests. They had then mated and bonded on their wedding night. 

Christophe, Phichit, Victor, Yuuri and yuri, Minami, Leo, Otabek, and Mila sat in the main living space of the beach house together. Not all the skaters had been able to make it of course, some had early flights and others had different plans. The nine of them had spent most of the day together and now really wanted to wind down and relax. Yuuri had been the busiest of them all though: winning gold felt amazing, until everyone wanted to talk to him. 

Yuuri and Minami, and Yuri are the omegas in the group, Phichit, Mila, and Leo were Betas, Christophe, Victor, and Otabek were Alphas. It had been a surprise to everyone when Yuri had presented as Omega just the year before, he was so strong and stern, always angry and threatening people. That hadn’t changed though: it seem Yuuri was the only one who hadn’t been surprised. He’d just shrugged and said that the teen was built far to feminine to be an Alpha like everyone had suggested. 

Nobody was drunk, Mila and Leo were a little tipsy, but nobody was fully drunk. At least none of them would have a hangover for their flights the next day. It seemed Yuuri was taking a hit for his busy day though, he’d had to talk to so many people and had two anxiety attack which resulted in his gripping Victors arm and staying very still, hardly even breathing. Victor had taken him to the toilets to try and console him. 

For the time being the gold medalist Omega was laying with his head on Victors lap who had his legs bent as he sat half on his hips and half on his bum, one hand supporting him from the left behind his and Yuuri’s body, the other in his omegas hair. Everyone else was sat either on the floor or sofa, making conversation and swapping stories. 

“Back in Detroit me and Yuuri went to something called a ‘frat’ party,” Phichit laughed taking a sip on his drink and he leant just a little on Christophe. “We got so drunk, Yuuri lost my favourite crop top because it was too hot.” Phichit said rolling his eyes, all he got was the middle finger from Yuuri and everyone else giving surprised noises at his swearing. 

“It seems my Omega is being a little rude.” Victor teased grabbing Yuuri’s hand softly and taking it to his lips to kiss. Yuuri could feel a purr start to rumble in his chest, before anybody could notice though he managed to suppress it. Victors hand went right back to his hair one he let go of Yuuri’s own hand. 

“It was only the next day when we realised he’d gone into heat at the party though, honestly how he gets around in life is beyond me.” Phichit put his hand on his head and shook his head from side to side. He honestly didn’t know how his best friend survived in life before Victor. 

“I’d appreciate it if you could not tell people about my heats Peach.” Yuuri muttered and he snuggled further into Victors lap. He was loving the feel of his hand going through his hair, it was so comfortable Yuuri thought he could fall asleep there: he was half way there already. 

They continued to converse, Yuuri had started to block out what was going on as well. Victors hand just felt so calming, and after such a stressful day he was really needing the comfort of his alpha. Occasionally Victors hand would gently stretch the top of his head, Yuuri refrained from pressing further into his touch. The sound of Victors voice, along with the gentle head stokes was honestly the best thing he’d felt for so long. 

The omega slowly felt himself drifting off to sleep on the floor in his Alphas care, and this time when the Purr started up Yuuri was too tired to even fight it. Victor heard him first and smiled a little as his mate had just fallen asleep purring in his lap, he continued to stroke Yuuri’s hair. The next person to hear it was Mila who had been sat the other side of Yuuri, and then Minami who was sat the other side of Victor. They smiled and Mila even squealed a little. 

“That is the cutest thing ever.” She put a hand over her mouth trying to hide the huge grin, hearing the shy skater being so comfortable in a group of people was honestly something that made her heart do flips. Even Minami looked amazed. 

“What’s cute?” Yuri asked with a scoff. 

“Shh everyone quiet, just listen.” She shushed the room with a single sentence. 

They waited and Victor watched Yuuri, he shifted a little before purring contently. Even the Russian had only ever heard Yuuri purr a few times, it was rare since he was always so nervous and he found the whole ordeal a little embarrassing. The first time he’d purred like this he and Victor had been snuggling in Yuuri’s single bed at the Onsen, his laptop on their legs and Yuuri snuggled up to Victor, his arm around his body. When he’d heard it Victor may have over reacted a little, he’d been so excited about hearing him Purr and may have over reacted a little. Yuuri had turned bright red and tried to hide his face in Victors chest. He was more comfortable now purring in front of Victor, nobody else though. 

Everyone’s eyes went on Yuuri, “is that-“ Christophe started. 

“Awh Yuuri’s purring!” Phichit gushed over his best friend. He’d heard him purr lightly in his sleep sometimes when Yuuri was cozy. Yuuri didn’t know this though. 

“That’s so cute...” Leo whispered. 

“So what he’s purring, Omegas do that.” Yuri rolled his eyes, he secretly found it a little bit adorable, but nobody was allowed to know that. 

“Come on Yura, he’s relaxed.” Otabek whispered to the smaller blond next to him, “do you Purr?” He asked in the younger ones ear. 

“No.” Yuuri huffed. 

“Hmm I’m sure you do.” He smirked and sat back on the sofa again. 

Victor shuffled carefully as to not wake up Yuuri, he then said, “I’m going to take Yuuri to bed,” he smiled. Victor carefully got out from under a sleeping Yuuri and then gently picked him up bridal style, “see you in the morning guys, how many of you are leaving tomorrow?” He asked. 

Leo, Mila, and Otabek raised their hands. Victor was surprised he thought more would be leaving. “If I don’t see you before then have a safe flight.” Victor whispered. He said a goodnight and left to take Yuuri to bed. 

Once in their room Yuuri was laid on the bed with the covers pulled over him. He snuggled into the covers and purred more. Victor would never get over the sound of his sweet omega purring.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri lay in his nest, his heat had passed three hours ago, but he wasn’t quiet ready to leave yet. Victor had got up and left him with a kiss to the forehead and a promise of being back with some homemade vegetable soup. He preferred to set up nest in their spare bedroom since Yuuri wouldn’t leave the room for a week. Victor would carry him to the bathroom between waves and help him soak in the bath, if he was too tired to bathe then Victor would wash him down with a sponge and hot soapy water. 

The omega was snuggled into a soft blanket, hugging Victors pillow that he’d taken from their bed. He was also dressed for the first time in seven days, wearing Victors dark red short sleeved top, and some black boxers. His glasses were on the set of draws across the room. Yuuri liked to be able to snuggle up during and after his heats, so the bed was pushed against the wall with walls of blankets and pillows. 

The bedroom walls were light blue, light floorboards and white furniture. The bedding when not covered in Yuuri’s nest, was blue and white. It was a simple room, hardly ever used unless for Yuuri’s heats. If he wasn’t using it then the room was cleaned with fresh sheets and able to host overnight guests. The blue curtains were drawn, it was about six in the morning and the sun was still not rising in the winter at this time, making the room still very dark. 

There was a light knock on the door and Victor came in, holding a tray that had a bowl of soup and some tea on it. He placed the tray on the bedside table and turned the lamp on, then taking his place on the bed next to Yuuri. 

Yuuri turned to face Victor, burying his head into Victors side, hugging him around the hips with one arm. “You hungry?” Victor whispered. Yuuri just nodded his head. The Russian pried his husbands head from his side so he could give him a warm smile, “sit up then.” Yuuri did as instructed, he sat up, but still stayed slouched against Victors side. 

The soup was taken from the tray, Victor took a spoonful and lifted it to Yuuri’s lips, who leant forward to eat the food. The omega allowed his alpha to feed him, not feeling up to doing much. He wanted to sleep this off, shower, and cuddle in his own bed with Makkachin and his Husband. 

“I remember when you wouldn’t ever let me feed you.” Victor amused, he had a slight smile on his face at the memory of Yuuri shying away from him at the offer. He’d been so cute the way his omega had blushed, covered his face and then shook his head a little. It was baby steps though: Phichit had once said the way to help Yuuri is to have patience, with patience came trust. Victor had never been a very patient person, but somehow knowing he was doing it for Yuuri made it worth the wait. 

“Mm’tired...” Yuuri mumbled before opening his mouth again so Victor could feed him more soup. Tired was his excuse for letting an alpha take care of him like this, Yuuri wouldn’t have liked it with any other alpha, but with Victor it was different. He was treated as an equal with his partner, not as a prize like most Alphas thought of their Omega. 

Victor kissed the side of Yuuri’s cheek, then gave him another spoonful of soup. “That’s what you always say.” 

“Always tired.” Yuuri muttered back. 

“I think you secretly like it.” Victor whispered. So Yuuri couldn’t reply he gave him more soup and another peck on the cheek. 

Once the soup was all finished Yuuri drank his tea, and allowed Victor to carry him from the bedroom to the bathroom. The bath was already filled, just the right temperature to slip in and enjoy. Yuuri was left there while Victor cleaned up the spare bedroom. He’d got the omegas permission to dismantle the nest, he separated blankets, sheets, and pillow covers before starting the first load of washing. 

Victor opened the windows, and sprayed the room with neutralisers to get rid of the smell of heat and sex. Victor tended to go as far as putting deep carpet cleaner on the mattress to ensure everything is completely clean and fresh. Despite what people assumed, Victor was actually a fairly big clean freak, well until Yuuri had a bad anxiety day and the apartment would sparkle. He’d noticed the his omega liked to clean during bad days, it helped him have control over something. 

Once the room was stripped of everything they had used, or touched during the heat, Victor went back to his omega. 

Yuuri had his eyes closed and one hand in Makkachin‘s curls, the poodle standing next to the tub watching Yuuri. As he got got closer Victors ears perked at a sweet sound, his omega was purring. Yuuri sometimes didn’t even notice he was doing it until Victor pointed it out to him. It seemed like now was one of those times. 

The alpha crouched next to the tub and hummed contently as he brushed his own slender fingers into Yuuri’s black hair, “I love hearing you Purr.” Victor whispered. 

Yuuri smiled, but kept his eyes closed, “it’d happen more often if you played with my hair when I asked.” Came his reply. 

“Out of the heat, and back into the sass.” Victor chuckled. Yuuri laughed at that too. “You ready to get out?” Victor asked. 

“Mmm, waters cold.” Yuuri said. Victor helped Yuuri out of the tub and into a soft white towel, then carrying his omega into their bedroom. Yuuri didn’t even try to protest, he was still very tired. Makkachin followed closely behind too. 

Once in the bedroom Yuuri was given some fresh grey pyjama bottoms and a black hoody that smelt strongly of Victor. After experiencing the flushes that came with a heat, Yuuri tended to be very cold afterwards, so he’d sleep in as many layers and possible. It made Victor very warm at night cuddling Yuuri under the covers, but he’d do anything to keep his omega happy. 

They both snuggled together in bed, Makkachin jumping up on Yuuri’s other side. Victor put the TV on and they watched whatever was in the DVD player, which happened to be a French film Christophe had mailed to them. He claimed it was too beautiful not to watch, and then the couple found out he’d also posted a copy to Phichit, Yuri, Emil, and Georgi. 

It was a good film too, maybe not good enough to mail across the damn world, but good. 

Victor continued to play with Yuuri’s hair as they cuddled, he didn’t have to wait long until hearing his omegas purring again. This time he didn’t point it out though, afraid Yuuri would stop if he did. It was definitely Victors favourite sound, the rumble in the back of his omegas throat that traveled from his chest. Sometimes if Yuuri was really still and his breathing was relaxed, Victor could feel the slight rumble in his chest from the purring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seemed the first chapter was really liked so I decided to add another :3


	3. A/N

Just a quick note to say thank you for reading! And also I have an active Tumblr account now under graciefoxx18  
I’ll take fanfiction requests there and post new works. Don’t be shy if you want to talk! :3   
P.S yes I changed my username on here, mainly because a few people who know me in irl read on this site and I’d prefer to keep this private from them. Idk complicated stuff.. :p   
Thanks again! X


End file.
